You Can Stand Under My Umbrella
by thenameissnix
Summary: Based on the episodes "The Subsitute" and "Sexy"


You Can Stand Under My Umbrella

Based on the episodes "The Substitute" and "Sexy"

"I take this love and I take it down. I climbed this mountain and I turned around and if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills then the landslide brought me down."-Fleetwood Mac.

Is what Holly Holiday's been feeling ever since her relationship with her so-called "true love", or so she thought, ended. So she moved from St. Louis, Illinois to Lima, Ohio. The truth is she like him a lot, but she wasn't ready to marry him. She has problems with getting serious about that kind of stuff. That all changed after she took over Glee Club when Will Schuester was absent. It was an awkward meeting with him when he found out she took his job and explaining why it's important to have fun every once in a while. Then the tater tot incident with Mercedes Jones and Sue Sylvester was too much for her so she met up with him again when mentioning she was resigning and then Will came by while she was substituting for a history class and asks how she's been and asks her to help him with updating "Singing In The Rain", but with all that Holly didn't notice how much she really likes him. During that whole time she was just thinking him as a friend. But now looking back, she realizes she has a crush on him. I mean a crush on Will Schuester himself.

When she found out she was going to substitute for the Sex ED teacher she thought she should take this opportunity and try to get close to him as possible. As soon she walks into the Teacher Lounge she saw Will sitting at a table with a red-haired girl and then Will turns around and says "Holly!" Holly goes to sit next to Will.

"Oh Holly this is Emma." Holly turns to the red-haired girl. "She's the guidance counselor here."

"Hey, Emma." Holly said politely. Emma did look pretty. Is Will in love with her or dating her or something, Holly thought.

"Hey," Emma said. Holly looks at her left hand. She has a ring on her ring finger. Holly sighed a relief. She knew she had a chance with Will, because the time when she went to his house his ex-wife, Terri, was there. Which wasn't the best time she had. Especially when she called her a porn star and a drag queen. She hopes in the near future she won't land on her tracks again.

She didn't pay attention what Will was saying. Then she heard what he said, "Holly, what class are you substituting today?"

"Oh, uh, Sex ED." Emma just looks at Holly while eating her sandwich. Will knew this conversation is going to get interesting.

"Well, That's-" Emma stopped midsentence to think of the appropriate word to use. "-Interesting." Holly just looks at her. Emma continues, "You know I now run the Celibacy Club."

"No I didn't." Holly said back at her.

"I didn't either." Will said.

"So that means we're trying to stop teenagers from having sex." Emma said, as she's finishing her celery.

"Well, you need to shake things up a bit." Holly replied. Will knew it was too late to intersect this conversation to stop it. He was hoping someone could end this conversation. As soon as he thought that Sue just walk in. Even though he hates Sue he wouldn't mind her interrupting this conversation.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"I mean it wouldn't be wrong to have sex with protection, but I understand these kids are young, but their teenagers. Teenagers can't control their hormones at this age. So that's why every Sex ED teachers gives out condoms just in case that happens." Holly replied.

"Oh please stop it!" Sue said as she just sat down at the next table. "Just stop it." Will was actually waiting for this to happen. "I don't need to hear about sexual teenagers who want to ruin their lives by getting pregnant. It's sin against nature."

"Sorry, Sue, I was talking about how I'm running the Celibacy Club." Emma said to Sue. Holly dreads looking at Sue. Holly doesn't mind Sue. It's just that when Sue invited her to have wine and watch "Animal Hoarders" it was fun. Then the tater tot incident Sue put her down when Sue mentions that Holly doesn't know what she's doing. So Holly just disliked Sue.

As lunch was over, Holly started to go to the health classroom. Then someone grabbed her hand. Holly turned around to see Will. Will smiled that cute smile of his. Holly couldn't help but to smile too.

"Hey Holly," Will started. "So there's something I wanted to tell you, but you didn't come back after your last visit."

"Yes." She was scared what he was going to say.

"I was going to say when I first met you I was thinking 'wow she's cute. Wonder what it'll be like to date her.' But then the whole 'you taking my job' business was my concern at that moment. But now that I saw what a fun person you are, I just want to know one thing."

"What?"

"Will you go out with me?" she gasped when Will said that. Looks like she didn't need to worry about trying to get his attention.

"Yes."

"Great, so my house at 8?"

"Sure." Will walked away. Holly smiled to herself. She did it. Well, kind of, I mean she was happy and also He liked her too!

Later that night, while Holly gathers her things to get ready to leave she felt someone was watching her. She turned around and saw a woman who was big and was buff.

"Hey you," the big figure said.

"Yes?" Holly said wondering what's going on.

"You Holly?"

"Yes and you?"

"Beiste. Shannon Beiste. Its spelled B-E-I-S-T-E. It's French. The football coach."

"Oh hi." Holly shook her hand.

"So your 'dating' Will?"

"Not exactly 'dating', but I guess."

"Well, him and I didn't date either but he gave me my first kiss."

"So he had other dates?"

"No worry, he's not a slut."

"That's a relief."

"But still be careful."

"Why?"

"You met Emma right?"

"Yes."

"That was Will's Ex-girlfriend."

"I thought he just got divorced?"

"He did. Then afterwards they started to date. Then they broke up and now Emma's married to that rich dentist."

"So I should still be careful?"

"Yes, but you have a good night, ok?"

"Ok thanks bye." As Holly walks to her car she took in what Beiste said. Luckily, Beiste said he wasn't a slut. That's a great thing, right? Holly just shook it off and went home and got ready for her 'date'.

She droved to where Will's apartment was. She climbed the stairs. Before she knocked on the door, she heard something inside his apartment.

"Terri leave NOW!"

"Will come on you know you want me!"

"NO TERRI WE'RE DIVORCED!"

"Will we could get back together!"

"NO I HAVE A DATE WITH A GIRL I LIKE AND YOUR NOT GOING TO RUIN IT!"

"WHO is it!"

"Holly. Holly Holiday."

"That DRAG QUEEN!" Holly wanted to punch Terri in the face when she heard that.

"She's not a drag queen. She is a educator like me."

"Whatever at least your over that 'Home wrecker'." Then Terri started to go through the door. Holly ran to a corner. She saw Terri stomping to the stairs. After Terri was out of sight, Holly waited a few seconds so Will can calm down from his bitch of an ex-wife, Terri. Holly felt sorry for Will. I mean he has to deal with his ex-wife.

Holly went up and knocked on the door. "Coming!" she heard. As she straightens up, Will opens the door.

"Holly! Hey! Come on in." Will said as he escorts Holly in.

"Thanks." Holly puts her coat on the coat rack. "Nice place. Sorry I didn't say that before when I was here."

"It's ok and thank you." After they had dinner they sat on the couch and Holly was going to say what has been in her mind all day.

"So about Emma…"

"What about Emma?"

"So I heard through the grapevine that you two dated."

"Yeah, last year."

"But now she's married."

"Yep." There was a moment of silence.

"Whose 'home wrecker'?"

"Emma. Terri calls her that cause she believes Emma ruin our relationship."

"Does Terri gives every girl you know a nickname?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Yep I guess that, because she called me a 'drag queen'. I mean not just now, before."

"So you heard her and I conversation?"

"Sorry, I was about to knock and I heard you yell at Terri."

"It's ok." Holly just sat there and look at Will. She knew that he didn't like people hearing his conversations.

"So why did you ask me out?"

"Why did you say yes?"

"I ask you first." She couldn't help but laughed.

"I told you. I thought you're cute."

"You still do?"

"Yes. Now why did you say yes to me?"

"To tell you the truth my goal when I came back was to try to get close to you and you made my job easier."

"You're welcome." Holly smiled. "You want to dance?" Will asked Holly.

"Sure." Then Will got up and turns on his stereo. "Hello" by Lionel Richie came on. They started to dance.

"Will can I tell you something?"

"Yes?"

"If anything happens to you, one day you can stand under my umbrella."


End file.
